


Sights Unseen: Nemesis

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [33]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e22 Nemesis, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Nemesis"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> A series of ~~canon-compliant~~ missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> Well, folks, we've reached the end. It's taken me 282 days, but we've finally gotten here. Since we're obviously jumping off the canon-compliant deep end, this is the last missing moment for Sights Unseen; it's also cross-listed as first missing moment for its S4-S7 spinoff, Unfinished Business. 
> 
> For those of you new to the show, it's also sort of distant, distant background to my [Ancient!John series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11336), but reading one is not requisite for the other - although this will serve as an expansion of what occurs in [Fratris Filii](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306512).

**5 May, 2000 – Tau’ri Camp, P3X-234, Milky Way**

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Teal’c’s off trying to _kelno'reem_. He was going to do it here, but he said I was being too loud. Imagine that.”

Sam smiles brightly and joins him on the log he’s rolled up to their campfire. It’s a cool, clear night here on P3X-234, with a sky full of alien stars. They’ve been lucky enough to avoid the rain that had plagued them on their previous visit. 

“That’s good to know, but it’s not what I was going to ask.”

“Oh?”

“It’s about the other day,” she says, waving her hand to mean three days ago, before anyone on Earth had ever heard of the Replicators, let alone blown up their Stargate trying to get rid of them. “You invited me up to your cabin in Minnesota, just the two of us. Why?”

“Jeez, Carter. It wasn’t some sleazy attempt to try to sleep with you. I just thought, since you’re my friend and all, since we had some time off, we might do something _friendly_ together. Like fish. At my cabin. A good thousand miles away from the SGC. Granted, this little vacation spot of ours is a little further afield, but my place at least had electricity.”

“We’re friends,” she says quietly, staring into the fire. Even to her ears, it sounds like an ultimatum.

Colonel O’Neill must miss out on that particular nuisance or otherwise chooses to ignore it because he agrees, almost condescendingly, “Yes, Carter, _friends_.”

“That’s not what you said when we thought you were retired,” she reminds him, voice starting off more quietly still before gaining a sharp, almost vicious momentum. She doesn’t want to be one of those girls – the ones whose lives revolve around whoever they may or may not be fucking – but she’d gone to his house and he’d kissed her in ways a boss really shouldn’t be kissing a subordinate and had taken her to dinner before going through the Gate to Eldora for what she thought would be the last time. It’s been, God, almost two months now, but there’s still a layer of anger there that she cannot quite forgive him for. She feels dirty and _used_ even, even if all that happened were a couple of kisses that stole her breath away. 

“Look, Carter,“ he begins uneasily.

She holds up a stalling hand. “I’m not looking for an apology.” She understands. She really does. He was undercover. She may not like it, but Sam knows she’d have been more suspicious if he’d kept pushing her away than if things had gone as they had. “I’m just looking for, I dunno, acknowledgement.”

“Acknowledgement?”

Sam waves the question aside. “Anyway, I’m not sure that just the two of us going up to your cabin, alone, is just such a good idea.”

“C’mon. It’ll just be two co-workers fishing in a town where no one knows our names, let alone our job descriptions. No one will talk.”

“They talk now, Sir!” she says, so loudly that Teal’c must hear it wherever he’s off trying to _kelno'reem_. “The people at the drug store and all the cashiers at the grocery and the lady at the movie theatre – _everyone thinks we’re together_. Pretty soon someone on base or from the Pentagon or somewhere will hear and when they ask me to deny it _I won’t be able to_. I don’t care how careful we’ve been or what little we’ve actually done, you can’t tell me anymore we’re _not_ involved in all the ways that actually matter and it’s _killing_ me-“

“Sam-“ he interrupts, and just hearing him say her name is enough right then. Something within her _snaps_ , as if the last vestiges of control are slipping away, and Sam finds herself holding Jack’s face in both of her hands and kissing him like the world is ending.

But the world isn’t ending. They are alive and the Replicators are dead and they’re so far from Earth that nothing – not rules, not regulations, not even common sense – can stop them.

* * *

 She’d be lying if she said it isn’t the best sex of her life.


End file.
